drama an emo and love oh the joys of teenage life
by Midnight Ninja Kat
Summary: Sakura just moved from her home hidden in the leaves to suna to meet gaara and his family at school ...oh dont forget the drama of having rabid fangirls after the same guy you are... hehe rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

midnight: so gaara whould you do the honers of the disclamer

gaara: hell no!

sakura: come on gaara just do the disclamer!

gaara: NO!

midnight: ill give you cookies?!

gaara:... midnight ninja kat does not own naruto and never will

midnight: SADLY!... well on with the story!

**BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BE-SMASH! **"Ok…ok I'm up!" A very tired pink haired

16 yea old groaned. "SAKURA HUNNY ARE YOU UP?" Said Sakura sighed a deep

Deep sigh "Yeah mom I'm up!" Sakura got out of her big comfy bed that still looked so inviting. She groggily walked to her bathroom and turned to her shower turning on the nozzle that was labeled cold. She quickly washed her body with a cherry blossom scented body wash, washed her hair and turned off the tap. Sakura carefully got out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom. She took a look around her new room. The walls black, posters of her favorite bands all around the room, to her left is her full sized bed backed on the wall with her black sheets and red and black comforter setting non to neat on said bed. To her left her closet and her door. In front of her was a window and about 12 boxes filled with more of her things, and next to the boxes was her desk.

Sakura walked to her closet and took out a pair of black skinny jeans with a few holes and a patch sewn on her left thigh curtsey of her best friend Ino. Next she took out a striped red and black tub top that showed off her new belly button ring, a pair of converse, and a jacket with short sleeves. Sakura got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth, then walked over to her jewelry box settled neatly on her desk and took out a locket and bout four bracelets, Sakura looked at her self in her mirror and sighed "my first day a whole new school and town…. Oh the joys I shall have" . She picked up her messenger bag and walked down stairs to be greeted by her mother making breakfast. Sakura's mom turned around and smiled a bright smile. "Hello Sakura dear I made some eggs and toast want some?"

Sakura smiled a little at her mom "morning mom...uh… sure I guess…"

Meako (I don't know Sakura's moms name so bare with me) looked at her daughter sadly and sat next to her for a moment "Sakura I no its hard to move from a place you have lived most of you life at and leave your friends. But I'm SURE you'll make new friends!" Sakura nodded and ate her breakfast faster then usual. She got up and got her cell phone and keys. She locked the door behind her and walked to drive way getting in her car and drove off to her new school. Said girl looked at her cd's and put in a mix and turned the number on 4 and turned up the volume to max, bobbing her head in time with the beat. As she drove into the parking lot of her new school all the kids around looked straight at her car. Sakura turned off her car and stepped out not paying attention.

Sakura looked up to see a whole bunch of people looking at her and blushed deeply. As she started to walk inside she herd whispers of "What a freak" and "what's with her hair?!" Sakura just ignored it and walked to the office. As she entered a lady with sandy blonde hair was about to walk out and they bumped into each other casing both to fall non-to gracefully to the ground. Sakura sat up and saw who she bumped into and her eyes widened a bit "OH I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going!" the girl with blond hair only smiled. "Hey don't worry bout it… I'm Temari by the way". Temari said starting to stand holding out a hand for Sakura to take. Sakura gratefully took it "oh! I'm so rude I'm Haruno Sakura." Temari smiled "well it was nice meeting you see you around!" Sakura just nodded and got her schedule just in time to hear the bell.

Sakura rushed to her class and was 3 minutes late. She lightly knocked on the door hearing a light enter she entered the room to see everyone staring at her. The teacher looks to her and smiled…. Well you could tell by his eyes that he was smiling the rest of his face was covered with a mask and had tall gray hair. "Kakashi sensei!" the teacher smiled even more. " Ah a familiar face! Class we have a new student her name is Haruno Sakura I would like it if you treaded her just like you would treat anyone else… or let me rephrase that how YOU would like to be treated, sakura why don't you tell us about yourself" sakura nodded lightly

"Well my name is Haruno Sakura I just moved here from kohnaha, my favorite colors are red and black. My hobbies are listing to music playing the drums and guitar and writing also drawing. And well my goal is to become a writer… and that's bout it…" sakura looked at the class but stopped when she set her eyes on a certain red head with a tattoo on the side of his forehead that was the kanji for love, his eyes were a sea foam green with a tint of sky blue, but what really made them stand out were the dark black circles around his eyes. He wore a plan black top that was tight fitting with black skinnyish jeans with chains all around. All and all this guy was HOT!

She was brought out of her day dreaming with Kakashi telling her she can sit down behind said boy. As sakura was walking to her seat EVERY girl in her class was glaring her at her. Confused she took her seat only to have the girl sitting behind her say " We all saw you staring at Gaara …don't get any ideas he's mine got it plus what would he see in you" sakura just sighed and put her head down on the desk and said quietly to herself

"Ahh sakura what a WONDERFULL way to start the year… have every girl in your class hate you… oh joy.

**AN/ ah i no im soo mean to leave you there! but dont worri i will up date within the next day or so.. that is if yah like it O.o this is my first atempt at a multy chapter storii and my first gaara sakura... soo please be nice to me!! you see the little blueish purple button that says go?! yah no you wanna press it!! yahyah . also please NO flames i beg of you! i no no like flames.. flame me and i will send all of the akatsuki after you! hehe bibi 4 now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**midnight:WOOT! a new chappy!**

**lee:OH midnight can i do the disclamer**

**midmight: NO sakura is today**

**sakura: yay! midnightNinjaKat doesnt own naruto **

**midnight: again very sadly**

**note: this is just gaara's morning the 3rd chapter is were action will really be happing so bear wit meh k?**

**i also wanna take the time to thank Chikkachoo and IcyLove89 for my first reveiws! **

Temari walked up stairs and opened a brown door

Temari walked up stairs and opened a brown door. Walking in slowly she looked around. The walls black with red trim, posters everywhere, to her right was the owner of the room's bathroom with the door slightly ajar, and the door to the closet next to that, to her left was 3 book shelf's filled with book, next to the book shelf's there was a desk, and right in front of her was the bed backed into a corner up against the wall. On the bed was the said owner of the room. Her little brother Gaara, Temari walked over to the bed to see just a little bit of blood red hair peeking out from under the covers.

"Hey Gaara time to wake up" she said lightly shaking him. Gaara bolted up in shock to have someone touch him, but calmed when he realized it was just Temari. "What is it Temari?" Temari just smiled at her bothers crankiness and said "its time to get up mister hostile." Gaara just nodded his head with a soft "hn" signaling he was done talking to her for the time being.

Gaara got up from his bed and walked over to his bathroom door. Closing said door quietly behind him he walked over to the shower and turned it on warm. Taking off his tee shirt and boxers he put them in the laundry basket, and stepped into the shower. He washed his hair and body and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist, and left the bathroom. Gaara walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny/baggy pants with chains all over (1), a plain black tight fitting tee shirt, and a pair of vans. He took off his towel and put it also in the laundry basket, got dressed brushed his teeth and dried his hair with a small face towel not bothering to brush it leaving it messy, but very sexii (2) at the same time.

Gaara walked down stairs to see his brother and sister sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. Kankro looked up from his bowl of cereal and smiled "well well look who decided to grace us with his presence" he said with a chuckle. Gaara glared at his older brother halfheartedly "I'd watch it –**kanky- **you wouldn't want to find a broken puppet in your bed again now would you?" Kankro's eyes just widened "NO Gaara don't you DARE go near crow!" Gaara just smirked. Temari just rolled her eyes.

"Gaara stop scaring you brother he's already paranoid enough." Said boy just sighed and pouted "fine." Gaara took a seat next to his sister and quickly ate some cereal. He got up and got his skate bored deciding not to drive his motor cycle that day, got his book bag, walked out the door and skated to his school (3). The minute Gaara made it to school his still growing fan girls attacked him. Hearing the word of " GAARA BE MINE!" or "HAVE ME!" Gaara just ignored them and walked into school. He walked to his first class and sat in the middle of the rows. About 3 minutes after he did the first bell rang and kids started to pile into the room. The teacher came in bout a minute after all the kids were in the room. "Welcome back to shikaku high! I'm your new homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi, but please just call me Kakashi-sensei" the class just nodded.

2 minutes after there was a soft knock at the door, and a girl walked in. Gaara's eyes widened a little at the sight of her. She had black skinny jeans with a few holes and a patch sewn to her left thigh, the top she wore was a black and red striped tube top that showed off her belly button ring, her eyes were a bright emerald green she wore no makeup… but was most interesting about her was this girl had PINK hair. He was snapped out of his thought when the girl said "Kakashi-sensei?" in which the teacher just said

"Ah a familiar face! Class we have a new student her name is Haruno Sakura I would like it if you treaded her just like you would treat anyone else… or let me rephrase that how YOU would like to be treated, sakura why don't you tell us about yourself." The girl named Sakura just nodded.

"Well my name is Haruno Sakura I just moved here from kohnaha, my favorite colors are red and black. My hobbies are listing to music playing the drums and guitar and writing also drawing. And well my goal is to become a writer… and that's bout it…" The girl started to look around the room. Then her eyes met Gaara's and they just stared at each other until Kakashi said she could take a seat behind Gaara. Said boy noticed that she looked confused and saw that all of the girls glaring at her. The minute she sat down he heard the girl named Ayaka who was basically his number 1 fan girl whisper "We all saw you staring at Gaara …don't get any ideas he's mine got it plus what would he see in you."

Gaara just stared in front of him until her heard a light thump and a quiet voice saying "Ahh sakura what a WONDERFULL way to start the year… have every girl in your class hate you… oh joy" Gaara just smirked "_This year may get interesting"_

**AN: (1) you no thoughs gothic pants you get um from hot topic there hot lol**

**(2) i spell words weird somtimes like sexy is sexii so yah you get used to it xD**

**(3) Ok the name of his school is shikaku high.. yes i no its the deamon in him yadda yadda but i couldnt think ov anything else so yah!**

**and reveiw i loves um no flames pretty please!! next update will be in bout 2 or 3 days **


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight: i have up dated again.. AH gomen for any weird ness is 4:39 am were i am so yah... damn you imsomnia **

**Gaara: i no how you feel midnight-chan**

**Midnight:AWW KAWAII!!**

**sakura: Hey isnt he suposed to be mine**

**Midnight: well duh pluse i gots itachi! kya! **

**itachi"sweatdrop wow midnight-chan **

**midnight"smiles ohh itachiii-kuuunn**

**itachi:sigh midnight ninja kat doent own naruto and never will**

**midnight:still very sadlyness **

**NOTE!: warning gaara madjor oocness! no likey no ready! .**

After sakura was introduced to the class. Kakashi just let them have free time; Sakura was completely bored out of her mind. Suddenly she had an inspiration and took out her drawing journal. She stared with the head and continued on with the hair taking her finger to shade in parts of the hair, next she started with a tattoo in the left corner of the forehead, and then the mouth and the rest of the drawings body. The last thing she did and took the most time on were the eyes.

She usually took a little longer on the eyes but she took more time to catch the look of the deep pained look in the eyes, which were highlighted by the dark circles sounding them.

"Hmm nice drawing…" a sudden deep husky voice said. Sakura looked up startled and blushed deeply to see it was the very boy she was drawing… Gaara. "A-ano arigato"

Gaara just smirked at the girl, causing her to blush even more (if that's even possible)

And look down

"**OMG! Hotii alert! Don't look down look back up!"**

"_The hell who are you?!"_

"**I'm you inner self…but enough bout me the hotty is making you look like a tama-ohhh YOU like him don't you?!**

"_I do not! I just met him"_

"**Pft your in denial"**

"I am NOT I do no li-"

"Helloooo" said Gaara waving his hand in her face "you there?" Sakura shook her head slightly "oh yah sorry I was just thinking." Gaara smirked again "about what…me?" Sakura just laughed and shook her head a little "and what if I was what it to you?"

"_Hmm I like her attitude"_ Gaara thought with a smile her extended his hand "im Gaara… Sabaku No Gaara" Sakura took his hand with a giggle "im Sakura…Haruno Sakura." Gaara smiled… and not just a smile a TRUE smile (Midnight: **looks down** oh my would yah look at that… hell has just froze over twice…on with the storii) Sakura tilted her head a little and smiled lightly " you have a wonderful smile… I can tell you don't do it often… you should"

A light blush grew on Gaara's face. Sakura laughed a little again "you no… you a really hot" sakura's eyes widened "ano I uh didn't mean I uhhh just forget I said anything ok?"

She stuttered looking down. Gaara looked at the top of her head, and lifted her head to face him to see a deep blush adorning her face. The next thing Gaara did shocked sakura but him as well… as the whole population of the class. Gaara brought his head down and placed his lips on her soft pink lips, sakura responded shyly. After they separated his eyes widened as did hers. About a minute later the bell rang and Gaara dashed out of the class leaving sakura in a daze.

"**OMG! He just kissed us!! Were getting action on the first day! WOOT!" **inner sakura yelled punching her fists in the air

"_yeah he did"_ sakura said simply and she got up from her chair and walked to her next class… gym (**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN) **The moment sakura walked into the locker room the whole place went silent, and glares were thrown at her from all directions. Sakura walked to the end of the locker room and sat down to have a shadow cast over her.. she looked up to see Ayaka "I saw what happened in class who the hell do you think you are! I thought I established that Gaara was MINE!" Sakura stood up

"LOOK he kissed me! If there's someone to blame…blame him!" Ayaka just snorted " he kissed YOU…HAHA that's funny like he would kiss a whore like you." Sakura glared at the girl with pure hatred in her eyes " ME a whore…. Look bitchy mic bitch the day I become a whore is the day I take fashion lessons from you!" Ayaka just huffed and walked away with a simple "stay away from Gaara he is MINE!"

Sakura just sat down to see more glares then everyone went back to there own thing. Sakura just sat there and muttered to herself, "oh great.. Not only does all the girls in my class hate me… now the WHOLE fuckin girl population hates me…. Damn you Gaara when I get my hands on you…" She just sighed and started to get dressed.

**/outside locker room/**

Gaara just smirked "_interesting indeed"_

_**AN: ok soo im not getting many reveiws that makes midnight-chan saadd!! ( but on a side note.. YES gaara could hear through the walls to when the girls were talking bout and he was there cuz he was waiting for sakura but youll learn bout then in the next chapter IF i can get atleat 2 more reveiws! hehe im evil! ja-ne **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN/ GOMEN!! im srry i was late on the promise but my boyfriend and i got into a fight and other things happed with friends and i havnt been getting any sleep!! but i stayed up to write the res tof the chapter and this time its 4 pages woot!! and its like 8:33 in the morning soo yah. no sleep suck!_**

**_gaara: once again i no how you feel_**

**_Midnight: sigh_**

**_kankro: wow you are to worst dont even keep your promises_**

**_midnight: throws shoe at kanky SHUT UP NO ONE ASKED YOU!_**

**_kankro: OW that hurt the hell! _**

**_midnight: oh suck it up and do the damn disclamer or ill throw a fuckin high heal at you next_**

**_kankro: midnight-chan doesnt own naurto only the plot_**

**_Midnight: if only sigh _**

Sakura walked out of the locker room to see a man with a bowl cut and big eyebrows witch to her looked like caterpillars, but

Sakura walked out of the locker room to see a man with a bowl cut and big eyebrows witch to her looked like caterpillars, but what scared her most was the green spandex suit. Sakura just stared at her gym teacher as he yelled out to the class " Alright my youthful students, I am guy sensei and today we will run 20 youthful laps around the gym! May the power of youth guide you"! Just as Sakura thought things couldn't get any weirder a kid in her class that looked JUST like the teacher came running.

"OH GUY SENSEI THAT WAS SUCH A YOUTFUL SPEECH!"

"LEE"

"GUY SENSEI!"

"LEE!" Sakura just stood there with a look of horror but also confusion when the sunset beach came into play. Sakura jumped a little when she felt an arm settle on her shoulder and heard a deep voice say "You get used to it trust me." Sakura looked to her right to see Gaara smirking at her and blushed deeply looking down for the third time that day. Gaara took her chin in his hand and made it level to his (Well as close as it can get he's like a head taller then her coff back to the storii) and whispered in his baritone voice " did you like the parting gift I gave you in class?" Sakura's face turned a deeper red, but not from embarrassment… OK a little bit but mostly of anger. The next thing sakura did shocked Gaara to no end _**–SMACK!- **_the noise echoed in the gym, everything stopped. The birds stopped chirping, the fly's stopped buzzing, the vampire in your closet stopped eating your little sister, THE WORLD STOPPED SPINNING ON IT'S AC-

**-Itachi: uhhh midnight…**

**-Midnight: yes?**

**-Itachi: the storii **

**Midnight: O.o oh yah… gomen… back to the story**

Everyone turned to see a red hand print on the left side of Gaara's face and his eyes wide.

"DON'T YOU TREAT ME LIKE SOME PLAYTHING THAT YOU CAN USE TO YOUR ENJOYMENT I HAVE FEELINGS YOU JACKASS!" Sakura stomped out of the gym deciding to skip that class for the day heading to the courtyard with beautiful fountain and sat at the edge of said fountain. Sakura looked at her surroundings and propped her elbows on her legs settling her head in her hands and looked down sighing.

"Stupid asshole… playing with my emotions like that who does he think he is?"

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura looked up to see a face looking at her like she was crazy "hey Temari... Oh I wasn't talking about anyone." Temari just smirked sitting next to sakura "Boy problems?" sakura sighed deeply. "You have NOO idea."

Temari just laughed. "Hey wanna come eat lunch with my brothers and I… I think the bell's gunna ring in a few." Sakura smiled brightly and jumped up " I would LOVE to"

Temari and sakura got up and started to walk.

" _At lest there's one girl that wont kill me because of Gaara-teme"_ sakura thought

"_**SHARANO!"**_ Inner sakura shouted as she started to do a happy dance.

Sakura laughed a little. Temari looked back at sakura " What's so funny" Sakura just shook her head... "Nothing" Temari just nodded "alright what ever you say." As soon as they reached the cafeteria the bell rang. They walked to the line to get their food, well for sakura to get her food Temari packed hers. After sakura got her food Temari they both headed out side walking to a beautiful blooming sakura tree laughing about nothing. As sakura and Temari got the tree Temari abruptly stops causing sakura to bump into her.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask her why she stopped so suddenly, but Temari beat her to it by saying " ello boys I brought someone to eat lunch with us! And if either of you cause her trouble I swear to god ill- oh god what the hell happened to you?!" Sakura started to get curious, and looked from behind Temari to see a boy with tight black jeans, a black hoodie with safety pins on the edge of each sleeve, and a black hoodie with cat ears on it. He had a slim body and dark brown eyes that almost looked black, all in all he looked nothing like Temari, who had sandy blond hair in four pony tails and a purple dress that went to her thighs with fish net stocking and dark green eyes.

Sakura's eyes traveled her left to see the one person she REALLY didn't want to see.

"YOU" the boy yelled pointing and accusing finger at Sakura ( can you guess). The cat eared boy laughed " wait… don't tell me that THIS is the girl that smacked you!"

Temari laughed along with him " you got hit by a girl Panda-Chan?" Gaara gave them both a death glare promising death and they immediately stopped, " and what of it" Gaara growled. Sakura glared at Gaara stepping in front of him "you asking for more?!"

Gaara's eyes widened and he shook his head franticly. Sakura smiled in triumph " That's what I thought." Temari and Kankro just looked at her and there brother in shock but brushed it off quickly. Kankro got sakura's attention by saying " oh. I forgot my names Kankro im Temari's younger brother and Gaara's older brother."

Sakura smiled at the boy who's name was Kankro " its nice to meet you im Sakura."

Gaara stared quietly at Sakura

"_**She's HOT!"**_ inner Gaara said

"Shut up!" Gaara growled at his inner

"_**Well Someone's getting defensive. What you like her or something?"**_

"NO!" Gaara yelled (in his mind lol )

" Pft sure your not"

Gaara what brought out of his "Argument" when Sakura kissed his cheek lightly. Gaara's eyes widened, Temari and Kankro went silent. "What was that for" Gaara half-heartedly growled at her. " Well I forgive you for the thing earlier, I over reacted, but it was my first kiss after all… also it was an apology for smacking you in front of everyone…" sakura said smiling. Gaara blushed a little causing sakura to giggle.

_**/ to Temari and Kankro/**_

Kankro just watched as his little brother talked to sakura shyly with a blush on his face.

He was quickly brought out of his staring session, when Temari put her arm around his shoulders and laughed a little " who is she and what in the hell did she do to our little psycho of a brother?" Kankro shrugged laughing a little himself. " I dunno put him through dong training, cuz he's whipped" Kankro scoffed " and they're not even together"

Temari shook her head and smacked Kankro up side his " idiot" she sighed getting up motioning Kankro to get up with her and they both slowly walked away from the two.

_**/ Back to Sakura & Gaara/**_

Gaara noticed his sibling walking away but ignored them and when back to sakura.

"So why did you move to suna of all places?" he asked. Sakura looked skeptical about telling him, but before Gaara had a chance to say she didn't have to tell him she said

" you have to swear you wont tell anyone ok?" Gaara nodded at her with a quick " I swear."

Sakura sighed. " Well it all started when I was 12 soo bout for years ago, my mother and father started to fight frequently. About a month after I turned 13 he started to hit her and mentally abuse me. A month before my 15th birthday my father started to hit me. When I turned 16 he tried to rape me, my mother came home early and caught him, kicked his ass called the police and we moved away so he wouldn't be able to find us."

Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes to see understanding. She scoffed " don't give me that look of understanding you have no idea what I've been through." Gaara laughed a little shaking his head, Sakura glared " what's so funny?" Gaara looked back at her and said in a quiet voice " I no exactly what you've been through… My mother died giving birth to me, my father blamed me and I was sent to live with my uncle whom I thought loved me. Well I was he ended up trying to kill me, he was sent to an insane asylum, and I was sent back home. I was 12… When I came to be 13 my father started to hit me. I became detached from the world, people we afraid of me, and I started to act out that lasted till I was 14. One day my father's beatings got so bad my sister called the police. My father was sent to prison, so it was just my brother my sister and I. When I turned 15 I started to talk to people, I still have the emotional mask but I talk nun the less."

Sakura noticed how close they got and felt warmth on her hand. She looked down to see Gaara's hand resting on hers, and blushed lightly. Gaara wondered what was up with her and looked down also to see their hands, and just noticed how close they were. He smiled a little and blushed at the same time, taking her chin into his hand he lifted her head and looked into her eyes, he saw confusion, hesitation, trust, and **love**?

Gaara brought his head down to hers and brushed his lips onto hers. Sakura tensed momentarily but relaxed. She brought her arms around his neck deepening the kiss a little. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist licking her bottom lip begging for her to let him in. She decided to be teas him and didn't open her mouth. Gaara growled deeply in his chest and pulled her closer to him biting her bottom lip demanding entry. Sakura gasped lightly at the sudden action and Gaara took full advantage of that and entered her warm cavern coxing sakura's tongue to dance with his. Sakura shyly started to respond but the need for air became too great and they broke apart staring into each other's eyes again.

They were brought out of their trance by hearing the bell ring signaling the next period. They broke apart " I uh got to go to class by!" sakura said hurriedly very nervous to be in his presence. Gaara looked at her as she gathered her things " what sakura we" "no time to talk got to go." Sakura got up and ran to class. Gaara just watched her run into the building, " have the same class" he said finishing the sentence before. He got up and started to walk to the building sakura just ran into.

" Well that wasn't something I expected Gaara" his inner said with a smirk

Gaara merely shrugged

" _**so do you like her??" **_

Gaara thought for a moment " yah I do"

" _**YES your no longer in denial!" **_inner Gaara screamed and danced a happy dance.

Gaara sighed " its official my inner is insane"

" You no you love it!"

Gaara sighed and walked into the school. Little did Gaara and Sakura no… they were being watched.

**_AN/ as always please reveiw and im sryy if this chapter suck! i would love some ideas for the next chapter! thanks 4 bearing with mee!! i will proly only start to put up once a week so yah i no i suck -- i hear it all the time xD so thanks again and for reading my story! also gomen 4 the spelling erors and did i spell kankys name wrong just wondering shrugs _**

**_Ja-ne! _**


End file.
